For Honor
For Honor is a 2017 action video game developed and published by Ubisoft for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game allows players to play the roles of historical forms of soldiers and warriors, including knights, samurai, vikings and since October 2018 the Chinese Wu Lin, within a medieval setting, controlled using a third-person perspective. History Are you ready for bwaaaaaaar? The Rabbids are taking over for the minions in a special, 24-hour For Honor April Fools' Day event. The Rabbids are taking over for the minions in a special, 24-hour For Honor April Fools’ Day event. Starting March 31 at 9PM PDT, and ending April 1 at 9PM PDT, players who jump into For Honor during the event will earn a melee pack as a reward. This event comes as a part of For Honor’s Year 3 content, called Year of the Harbinger, which also recently saw the addition of The Black Prior to its roster of more than 20 Knights, Samurai, Vikings, and Wu-Lin. New content will continue to roll out throughout 2019, including additional seasonal events. A new event available for 24 hours in For Honor brings Rabbids to the otherwise deadly serious action game. Players will be able to fight against and fight alongside Raving Rabbids, who are decked out in the armor of knights, samurai, and vikings, but armed with plungers and toilet brushes. As part of an April's Fools mini-event, the game was themed after Raving Rabbids for an entire day. All soldiers and pikemen were reskinned as Raving Rabbids armed with toilet plungers or scrubbers, along with helmets of their respective faction. Their dialogue voices were also changed to Rabbid noises. These soldiers/pikemen during the intro cutscenes, together with the Commander in Breach mode, would instead have their normal models, but wear Raving Rabbid caps. Dead Rabbids turn into chicken. The announcer for all gamemodes was also replaced with a Rabbid announcer, attempting to mutter the same lines except in Rabbid speak. Toggling between menu items caused various Rabbid cheers and yells to be played. The main menu's backdrop was changed to have all sorts of items falling in the background, from confetti to sausages to innertubes. And during loading screens, a washing machine dropped between the two teams, with the sound of Rabbids being heard from it. Music throughout the game had been tuned into the soundtrack of the Raving Rabbid series. Although there was a unique order prior to the event, there was no unique weapons for this event. However, players who played during this event got a Melee Pack as a reward. Pre-Event Order :A Cryptic Plague - Post-Event Order - March 29 - April 1 :*Knights: "It's late, it's late! Can't you see? It needs its gloves immediately!" :*Samurai: "On the moon, it slaves away, pounding mochi to make everyone's day." :*Vikings: "Hundreds of beasts out to eat! Tonight, we shall feast on their feet!" Be the faction with the most Executions performed. Trivia * The pre-event order makes references to rabbits of their respective culture: Alice in Wonderland for the Knights, the Rabbit on the Moon folklore for the Samurai, and the lucky Rabbit's Foot for the Vikings. * Prior to the event, teasers showed an upside down guard symbol together with "they are coming." Black obelisks with the same symbol also appeared on multiple maps. This teaser soon to be a bait-and-switch, as the obelisks and symbol were irrelevant to what became: the Rabbid Invasion. Gallery Rabbids in For Honor.jpg For-Honor2019-4-1-18-2-54-920x518.jpg D3Fq01xXkAAjS78.jpg 3517650-screenshot2019-04-01at4.37.40pm-1.png D3KCyHsXcAAVEGg.png Screen-Shot-2019-04-01-at-2.27.45-PM.jpg 2WkGFClEEyACEp-3cy0a48fLqQOB6Q3LlAPMWaBTq8M.jpg Rabbids with their Plungers in For Honor.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Non-Rabbids Games